Kamen Rider Deku
PurFox Studios Studio Bones |author = PurFox |poster = Kamen Rider Deku Poster.png |previous = Kamen Rider Zi-O }} Kamen Rider Deku is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's . It's the first series to be aired in the , the thirtieth series overall, as well a joint collaboration between , (via Toho Animation), Studio Bones and PurFox Studios. The series started on September 1, 2019, joining in the line-up after the finale of . After Ryusoulger concluding on March 1, 2020, the series will be joined by in the Super Hero Time line-up on March 8, 2020. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider series and the popular manga/anime series My Hero Academia, which is created by Kohei Horikoshi, with the motif of this season being Super Heroes and Villains and set in a different timeline of the series. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō) and "Go beyond your limits, Plus Ultra!" (あなたの限界を超えて行く、プラス・ウルトラ！''Anata no genkai o koete iku, Purasu Urutora!). Plot 1= |-| 2= This story focuses on Izuku Midoriya, a boy who was previously born without a Quirk. However, after he met his current Mentor and childhood hero, the energetic and good-hearted Toshinori Yagi/All Might, his life changed after being trained by him, so he could be his successor and bear the Quirk known as One For All, a Quirk that finally obtains after finishing his training. In the present day, Izuku, is an student in a high school called U.A, where everyone can be a hero, a place where he made friends and relations. But suddenly, several Villain groups rised from the ashes to destroy humanity. To stop them, Izuku must transform into Kamen Rider Deku, in order to defeat those villain groups, as well to help and rescue people and bring hope and peace. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Fumikage Tokoyami * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Class 1-B *Itsuka Kendo The Big Three * Mirio Togata * Tamaki Amajiki * Nejire Hado Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shinya Kamihara/Edgeshot *Ryuko Tatsuma/Ryukyu * Wild, Wild Pussycats ** Shino Sosaki/Mandalay ** Ryuko Tsuchikawa/Pixie-Bob ** Yawara Chatora/Tiger * Sorahiko Torino/Gran Torino * Kaoruko Awata/Bubble Girl Other *Inko Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Nezu * Tomoko Shiretoko/Ragdoll Villains League of Villains/Vanguard Action Squad * Giran * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Kenji Hikiishi/Magne * Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner * Atsuhiro Saku/Mr. Compress * Jin Bubaigawara/Twice Artificial Humans/Nomu Shie Hassaikai/Eight Bullets * Kai Chisaki/Overhaul * Joi Irinaka/Mimic * Kari Kurono/Chronostasis * Shin Nemoto * Rikiya Katsukame * Toya Setsuno * Yu Hojo * Soramitsu Tabe * Hejiki Tengai * Kendo Rappa * Deidoro Sakaki Hassaikai KyofuJuu Other Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 ''Hīrō no Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti no Aru Sekai) # Todoroki's Power (轟の力 Todoroki no Chikara) # That Man, Iida (ソノ男、飯田 Sono Otoko, Īda) # The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! (第六のライダー、ケロ！ Dairoku no Raidā, Kero!) # Destroyer of Heroes, Darkness (ヒーロー駆逐艦、ダークネス Hīrō Kuchiku-kan, Dākunesu) # The Red Hero is Born! His Name is Riot (赤いのヒーロー誕生！ 彼の名前はライオット Akai no Hīrō Tanjō! Kare no Namae wa Raiotto) # Class 1-A's Halloween Party! (1年A組ハロウィーンのお祝い！ Ichi-nen Ei-gumi Harouīn no Oiwai!) # Battling Kendo (戦う拳藤 Tatakau Kendō) # The Revenge of Darkness (ダークネスの復讐 Dākunesu no Fukushū) # The Young Hero's Anger (怒っている若いヒーロー Ikatteiru Wakai Hīrō) # My Super Transformation (僕のスーパー変身 Boku no Sūpā Henshin) # Edgeshot Appears! The Unstoppable Ninja (エッジショットが登場！ 止められない忍者 Ejjishotto ga Tōjō! Tomerarenai Ninja) # Ryukyu's Flame (リューキューの炎 Ryūkyū no Honō) # Fighting Until The End! Awake Your Power! (最後まで戦う！ あなたの力を覚まします！ Saigomade Tatakau! Anata no Chikara o Samashimasu!) # Stun Gun Rider: Volts (スタンガンライダー・ボルトス Sutan Gan Raidā Borutosu) # Let's Get Electric! (電気になろう！ Denki ni Narou!) # Creaty: Rising (クリエイティ：ライジング Kurieiti: Raijingu) # Go Ahead! The Bonds of the Creation Rider (すすめ！ 創造ライダーの絆 Susume! Sōzō no Raidā no Kizuna) # Amazing! The Hyper Hero is Born (すごい！ ハイパーヒーロー誕生！ Sugoi! Haipā Hīrō Tanjō!) # The Berserking Hero (凶暴なのヒーロー Kyōbōna no Hīrō) # Explosive Showdown 2: Deku vs. Kacchan (爆薬ショウダウン2・デクvsかっちゃん Bakuyaku Shōdaun 2: Deku Bāsasu Kacchan) # Heartbeating Symphony! Sing, Kyoka (ハートビートのシンフォニー！ うたう, 響香 Hātobīto no Shinfonī! Utau, Kyōka) Movies # Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders (仮面ライダー 令和ジェネレーションズ デク×ジオウ feat. 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Reiwa Jenerēshonzu: Deku × Jiō fīcharingu Heisei Raidā) # Kamen Rider Den-O & Deku: The Ultra Climax (劇場版 仮面ライダー電王 & デク ウルトラ・クライマックス Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō & Deku Urutora Kuraimakkusu) Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Hero (仮面ライダーデク個性講座 英雄になるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza Eiyū Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) # Kamen Rider Deku: Amazing! The Arrival Of The Purr-fect Form! Plus Ultra! (仮面ライダーデク すごい！ パーフェクトフォームの到着！ プラス・ウルトラ！''Kamen Raidā Deku Sugoi! Pāfekuto Fōmu no Tōchaku! Purasu Urutora!) # Kamen Rider Deku PLUS ULTRA Gaiden: Kamen Rider Froppy (仮仮面ライダーデク PLUS ULTRA 外伝 ''Kamen Raidā Deku Purasu Urutora Gaiden: Kamen Raidā Furoppī) Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * , Hero Driver: (Voice) * : Akeno Watanabe (Voice) * : Etsuko Kozaka (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) * : Kōki Uchiyama (Voice) * : Takahiro Fujiwara (Voice) * : Hiro Shimono (Voice) * : Misato Fukuen (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Creaty: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Ingenium, Kamen Rider Darkness: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Volts: (藤井 祐伍 Fujii Yūgo) International Broadcasts Beggining on February 2020, the series will be aired on South Korea under the same title of Kamen Rider Deku . On Latin America and United States, the show is planning to be aired on mid-2020. Notes * The series commemorates the 5th anniversary of the My Hero Academia franchise. * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the , follwing the abdication of Emperor Akihito on April 30th, 2019. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division . ** since to have an anti-heroic Secondary Rider that never turned heroic, in this case, Kamen Rider Kacchan. ** to be based on an manga/anime, in this case, it's based on My Hero Academia. * This is the final KR season to air during the 2010's and the first one to air during the 2020's *This season shares some similarities with : ** both series features heroes or allies that go (or "went" with the case of the 555 characters) to High School (The allies from 555 went to , while the Class 1-A Riders and allies go to U.A. High School). **both series have a Secondary Rider that is an Anti-Hero ( and Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan). **both series have a character portrayed by (In 555, she portrays a younger/child version , and in KR Deku, she reprises her voice role as Tsuyu Asui/Froppy). *With a total of 15 Kamen Riders (including the upcoming Kamen Rider Budou, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Pinky and the movie-exclusive Kamen Rider Dark Deku and Kamen Rider Deku Prototype), this makes Deku one of the series with the most Riders, in a similar way to , , , , and * This series opening credits use the same font style that was used in Kamen Rider Zi-O. References Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Reiwa Era